Assays and other sensing systems have been used in the chemical, biochemical, medical and environmental fields to detect the presence and/or concentration of one or more chemical species. Some sensing techniques utilize color or contrast for species detection and measurement, including, for example, those techniques based upon reflectance, transmittance, fluorescence, or phosphorescence. Other sensing techniques, such as Raman spectroscopy or surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), study vibrational, rotational, and other low-frequency modes in a system. In particular, Raman spectroscopy is used to study the transitions between molecular energy states when photons interact with molecules, which results in the energy of the scattered photons being shifted. The Raman scattering of a molecule can be seen as two processes. The molecule, which is at a certain energy state, is first excited into another (either virtual or real) energy stare by the incident photons, which is ordinarily in the optical frequency domain. The excited molecule then radiates as a dipole source under the influence of the environment in which it sits at a frequency that may be relatively low (i.e., Stokes scattering), or that may be relatively high (i.e., anti-Stokes scattering) compared to the excitation photons. The Raman spectrum of different molecules or matters has characteristic peaks that can be used to identify the species,